


To Make You Mine

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She bypasses the nonfiction section, winds her way through fiction until she finds the display alluded to on the now cherished slip of paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **effie214** for the prompt and feedback. And to **spyglass** for helping me narrow down one of Felicity's favorite books. You're both too good to me.  <3
> 
> Title found in Billy Currington's _Hey Girl_.

She’d practically laughed in his face when he’d handed her the slip of paper, his shoulders lifting in what she’s come to equate with nervousness. 

(“I wanted to do something a little different for date night.” 

“Different from strip Rummy, foreign films, and sharing dinner on the couch?” 

“Just a little...”) 

But then she’d realized he was serious, that he’d really planned a scavenger hunt, the first clue tucked loosely between her fingers. 

Four stops later she’s expecting this—her favorite local winery—to be the final destination. 

Instead, he surprises her again. 

Another clue awaits, this time taped to a bottle of the Sangiovese they both love. 

Unfolding it, she rubs her thumb along the edge of the paper, reads through the passage once, twice, three times, and then she’s sprinting back through the winery, shouting thanks and waving goodbye to Molly as she runs to her car. 

She carefully sets the clue on top of the others on her passenger seat, shifts into reverse, and rushes off to the library. 

Pulling into the first spot she sees, she throws her door open, runs up the steps and into the building. 

It’s late in the day and no one seems to be around, the quiet deeper than normal. 

In fact, it looks suspiciously empty; she’d expect the children’s corner to be as crowded as it usually is, at the very least. 

Blowing out a breath, she bypasses the nonfiction section, winds her way through fiction until she finds the display alluded to on the now cherished slip of paper. 

She can see it even when she’s ten feet away and she hurries forward, pulling the note out of _Much Ado About Nothing_. 

‘One of her favorites’, the text had said and she nods, mouth curving up as she  takes the time to read the page he’d tucked it into before slowly, shakily, opening the thin sheet. 

It only has two words printed on it. 

_Turn around._

She does and there he stands, hair damp from a recent shower, shirt sleeves rolled up. 

“You were faster than I expected.” 

“Well...” She tips her head at him, smile growing as she sets the book down, leans against the shelves. 

Grinning back at her, he steps forward, quickly closing the distance between them before pulling her to him. “Yes, you are a genius. One...” He pauses, stepping back slightly to gaze down at her, his hand cupping her cheek. “One who, for some reason, puts up with a lot from me, who embraces the crazy hours we keep, have carved out for ourselves, and who always, always makes me feel like I’m the luckiest damn man on the planet.” His fingers flex on her throat, forehead falling against hers as he whispers the words. “Will you marry me?”

Her breath catches in high in her chest, jaw dropping as he holds out the simple ring, his other hand still restless on her neck, shoulder, collarbone... 

Shaking, she lifts her hand, fingers closing roughly over his. “YES!!!” 

The word echoes in the silence around them and she laughs, remembering they’re still in the library. “I mean...” She leans into him, voice dropping as she breathes it out against his skin. “Yes.”

Grinning, he slides the ring on, covers her mouth with his.

It’s soft at first. 

A celebration, happiness and warmth and _welcome home_. 

_Welcome home forever_. 

But then her hands slip under the back of his shirt, teeth tug at his lower lip, and they catch fire. 

Wrapped around each other, they give and take, tongues curling together as his knee pushes between hers, fingers twist in her hair. 

She groans, head falling back as he trails hot kisses down the column of her throat, sucks at the cluster of freckles just below her collarbone. Her nails scrape over his ribs, bite into his shoulders as he lifts her against the nearest shelf. 

Their lips meet once more and he sighs against her, running his hand up the outside of her thigh before pulling away. “This... I’m...” Brushing the stray hair from her forehead, he smiles down at her. “So happy; I love you.” 

“Me, too.” Lowering herself quickly, she catches his hand, pulls him back through the library. “Come on, I think I can set up some clues for you to follow to the bedroom...” 


End file.
